sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Egg-World (Free to Join RP)
'The Story' Eggman has built the ultimate trap for Sonic, a unescapable Theme Park filled with some of the deadliest villians in the multiverse. To make sure it's ready, Eggman has trapped (insert your OC's name here) and several other "test subjects" to test it against. 'The Rules' *'No God/immortal characters' *'DO NOT ESCAPE IMMEDIATLEY' *'Heroes: You spawn in a hotel room at the park and your goal is to escape' *'Villians: You spawn anywhere in the park, and your goal is to kill all the Heroes, however, you are also trapped in the park and may team up with heroes to escape if you wish.' *'No sexuality/profanity' 'The Park' Monster Mountain-''' Dead center of the park, monster mountain contains a deathtrap rollercoaster, filled with more traps than...something full of Traps 'Aqualand-' Designed specifically to beat Sonic with his weakness to water, this section of the park is a water park designed to drown it's victims. 'The Haunting-'''A cheesy, cliche haunted house filled with monster themed robots and genitically created Werehogs '''Beanstalk Castle-' A oversized castle filled with giant versions of everday objects and, oh yeah, a giant robot cat. '''The Characters Heroes *Alex D'Coolette/Rabbot/DoomyBoy *Axel Zaru Kiowa / Brudikai222 Villians *'Dr.Ophelia Daniel (She works for Eggman)' *'Bad Egg Unit (They work for Eggman) ' *But of course Interdependent(Starts in Hero area) *Asonja the Hedgehog /Asonja Masneko/Sonicsilva1 *Cor preta /Corly *Asher The Fennec Fox/ Noahc2015 *Hugh the wolf/Vitomikespersonality 'The RP (Finally)' Alex woke up in a strange room, unfamiliar to him. "Where the Heck am I!" He stood up and walked out of the room. A recording played over the speakers. "Welcome To Egg-World, Mobius's ultimate themepark! You'll never want to leave!" "Was that...EGGMAN!" A black hedgehog groaned in a seperate room, rubbing his head. He looked off the edge of the bed, where his trench coat and boots lay untouched for a long period of time. He gets up and puts them on, strapping the trench coat on his body first. He fixed his hair and his spines for a moment, and looked out the window to see the amusement park. "...Well this is interesting..." He says to himself. He tried to open the window and the doors, but no luck. "Hmmm...seems like I'm trapped here. For now.." Alex wandered around the hotel for a few hours until he heard something behind one of the doors. "Hey, is somebody stuck in there?!" His ear flicks in the direction of the door out of the room, hearing Alex's voice. "Why, yes. Figured I wasn't the only one in here." He went closer to the door to speak somewhat clearer. "How'd ya get out of there?" "I'll show you, back away from the door!" said Alex as he pulled his sword out of it's scheef. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, twitching a bit at the sound of the sword. "...Right." He backs up, mainly to the end of the room which wasn't exactly necessary to go that far, but he did it anyway. "SPIN BLADE BALL ATTACK!" Yelled Alex as he spindashed the door with his sword. This caused the hedgehog to be...slightly displeased but also quite jealous. He hid it fairly well though as he kneed the door that was coming to him. When the splinters cleared, a steel embodyment of his leg was visible for a split second before it shifted back to his black pants. "That was quite something." The hedgehog replies. "Pretty sure that was a bit excessive, but your save is in my debt." "Oh, that? That was nothing, I didn't even invent that one." Said Alex as he sheathed his sword, "That's my Dad's signature move, he just taught me how to do it." "...Not going to ask who, as it seems quite obvious." He replies. The hedgehog walked passed him and through the halls. "Let's just get out of this; I hate being in amusement parks. They say they'll show you 'amusement' but I always walk out with a frown on my face...spreaking of, you seem pretty optimistic. What's your name, kid?" "Oh I'm Alex D'Coolette....or Alex Rabbot if you prefer, I guess, and you are?" The hedgehog didn't seem to answer, as if he didn't want to. He actually avoided the question altogether. "Where'd you get that sword from? Looks authentic." "Oh, this...I bought it on Ebay, but it's real" "...I'm more surprised about the fact that the sellers got away with selling weapons on the World Wide Web than the sword being real," He says, his back always turned to Alex. The features that Alex could take note of was his...lack of color but a pretty fine sense of fashion options. He wasn't wearing anything baggy or trendy, just his own sense of it. Despite being one of possibly the most dryest Mobians, he had some taste of creativity. "Will Alex and Asonja please report to the park security center, thank you!" said a voice over the speaker. "I guess you're Asonja?" "...Yes, that is correct." He groans at the speaker for revealing his name. "Ah well. It's no big deal that you know. I just didn't want you to remember me, if we do get out of here alive. Or, if I die and you leave me to rot." Alex decided to ignore the last part of that statement "Okay, I'm gonna guess we SHOULDN'T go to the security office? I'm only asking because this is my first real mission and you seem like you've done stuff like this before." "I was mainly dragged into them, so I know what villains love to do." Asonja stops and turns to him, partially. His banged hair covered a bit of his big eyes, which were also greyish. "Villains think that heroes are stupid individuals, and go for the most obvious thing to do: trapping the heroes, and therefore winning. Your father knew very well about those kinds of things too, didn't he?" His way of asking was somehow strange, as if he knew who he was referring to. "Yeah, but he didn't want me to be a freedom fighter...you know, don't tempt fate and all that." "Fate is an interesting concept." Asonja explains. "The Universe and the enviornment will always provide you with something or someone that you're going to have to deal with, fix, ignore, or defeat. There's infinitely-many possibilities for how this'll end. For the both of us. I might die, and you might leave without me. Or, I'd die or you die with me trying to avenge me. Whatever happens in the future, we will never know." Asonja seems to have a good mind for philosophy, but he sounds doubtful. "I guess you don't have a sneak peek at your own destiny..." "I do not care for my own destiny...I don't care if my arm gets ripped off, or my body shredded into bits or grinded into a bloody mush." Asonja turned around again and began walking. "I only care about others' safety. Not my own." "Yeah, well, apparently I...well I kill a bunch of people and robotocize Sonic and Princess Sally, assuming we're still on that Timeline." "I do not believe that timeline exists during this period." Asonja acknowledges and continues to walk. "Time travel in itself is dangerous, considering that changing the past alternates the future and the present drastically. I would like to do that myself, but I am worried of what's to become of me afterwards. Would I regret it, would I benefit from it, or would I suffer from it?" Perhaps Asonja was going a little too deep on the...realism scale. Suddenly, several badniks surrounded the two, giving a wonderful exit to this dark conversation. "Okay, robot fighting time!" "Sort of a bad time to be fighting, but I suppose so." Asonja states, standing there. He took no fighting stance. Alex used his Spin Ball Blade Attack and destroyed several of the bots. Asonja, at times, would vault over the bots and kick them in the back or the head with his heel. He kept his hands in his pockets the whole time. He wasn't fast, but it seems that his legs were the only things he can use to cause serious damage. "Whoa...is that how hedgehogs work, some of you have super speed and some of you can destroy robots with a kick?" An purple hedgehog was trapped in a room and banged the door alot of times seeking for help. One of the robots punched Alex into the door of the room, freeing the Hedgehog. "That was easy." Asonja states, kicked one of the last ones down, or at least he assumed was the last. Alex popped up from underneath some glass and dry wall "Well, that was fun... why don't we check out some other part of the park, you know, to find an exit?" "You're the leader here." Asonja states. "Wait, when was that decided! Oh nevermind" Alex turned to a massive park map "Well the least dangerous looking place is called 'Beanstalk Castle'. Also it's the highest point in the park, we could get a look over the whole thing." "Could we at least escape this hotel first without getting killed?" Asonja asked, and looked at the other hedgehog to see if he was still alive. Asher had woken up in his room, not even aware of his surroundings or the others. For now, he had his own little problem; twisting the knob for his door. You see, he, of course, was very ''short, and couldn't reach the door handle. So, instead of trying a few more times to reach the door hande, be repeatedly began to pound at the door, trying to attract attention. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He shouted. It was like he had the voice of a pre-teen. "Move away from the door kid" Said Alex as he ran up with his sword. Although he had no idea whether the person was telling the truth or not, he couldn't take chances. He quickly jumped from the door and ducked in a corner of the room. Alex used his Spin Ball Blade attcak and busted through the door. After hearing the sound of wood being broke through, Asher poked out his head from his arms to see Alex at the open doorway. "Thank god, someone is actually here." If Alex were to look at Asher, he would see a ''major ''size difference. "Your...kinda...umm, you know what, let's just find an Exit" "I agree." Asonja stated, in a slightly...jealous way. He turned around and went in a completely different direction than the actual exit location. "Uh,Hello?" The Purple hedgehog asked hurted badly. "...You all right??" Asher asked, a bit concerned. "Umm, Asonja, no offense..." Said Alex as he pointed at an Exit sign over a door "But not even Eggman would booby trap a exit door" Hugh walked over to where Alex, and Asonja were. "Anyone here." the black wolf said. "Yeah, wow, how many captives did Eggman lock in here?" Said Alex "Wait, howed you get out of your hotel room?" "I always keep C-4 explosives with me at all times." Hugh said. "AWESOME!" yelled Alex "Hey, do you have anymore?" "Yeah I got some." Hugh said tossing Alex a C-4. Alex stuck the C4 to the wall of the hotel and blew open the hotel to the outside. "There you're out." Hugh said lighting a cigarette. "Okay to Beanstalk Castle Guys!" "Im going to be Fine, i swear, Lets go before someone gets hurt." The Purple hedgehog said. "Alright!" Asher replied, following behind the purple hedgehog. Asonja recently just got the memo and followed along, being at the very back. He made sure that he was following the group. After a long, long walk the group reached the base of a fake giant beanstalk... "Maybe we could just burn it down." Hugh suggested. "Seriously...?" Asonja facepalms, pinching the top-part of his nose. "I'm not liking where this is going as it is. I just want to go home..." Alex walked around the beanstalk "Hey, theres a elevator over here guys!" A hedgehog wakes up in one of the rooms of the hotel. "Geez... Thats the last time I ever eat five week old soup." He wore a long scarf and goggles usually but this time her also wore a white trench coat with grey symbols all over. Hugh walked into the elavaor. The black hedgehog walked out of the hotel. "Hello?!? Anyone here?" Although Asher also thought that there would or could be more people around here, he just didn't care at this point. He just wanted to go home already. He walked over into the elevator with Hugh. the Black Hedgehog followed the trail of the others. "What is this place." "Wait...Did you guys hear that?" said Alex as he reached for his sword..."I think...I think we're being followed" "Why does this place remind me of some egg shaped loser?" The Black Hedgehog said as he got closer. Alex spin blade ball attacked the black hedgehog who was following them. Axel's arm bandages wove together to make a shield defending him against the blade ball. "Whao!" Alex slashes at Axel, "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!!!!!!!" Asonja appears, picking up Axel back to his feet. "Relax it, Alex. Axel's with me. He's a friend of mine and is a friend of yours. Now let's quit screwing around ang get out of here." Axel headbutts Alex out of revenge for attacking him. "I'm Axel nice ta meet ya." He looked over to Asonja. "Look I got a new coat I can't remember from where but it's great!" Axel showed off the white coat with symbols on it with pride. "...Yeah...that's great." Asonja also helped Alex get up. "Okay, we had our introduction, let's go." "Sorry about that whole trying to kill you thing," Said Alex as the group got in the Elavator "This entire situation has me on edge." "Honestly, I could care less about what happens to me; just so long as everyone else is fine.." Asonja states as he's the last to follow. "Thats new you care about people...." Axel said jokingly. "So what is this place?" "Let Alex explain that." Asonja states, pointing to him. "Basically, Eggman has trapped us all in a deathtrap of a amusement park." "...What? o_o" Asher said, not buying what he said. "This isn't the first death trap I've been in.... Eggman made this? When did he have the time?" Axel asked "I don't know, I didn't steal his daily digital planner or something,All I know is what this brochure says" Said Alex as he read the Brochure "Anyway, looks like we made it to the top" "The end? The end of this?" Asher asked. "No, the end of the beanstalk, all we need to do is..." Alex walked out of the elevator and saw the giant sized castle..."Get...upstairs..." "...Ooookay..." Asonja stratched his head. "Since when did I inhale something I wasn't supposed to?" "either we all inhaled it or your not high" Looking up at the staircase, Asher sighed, knowing this was gonna take a while. He walked out of the elevator and began to go up the stairs. On the tird step, sixhours later, Alex collapsed "Why couldn't Eggman build a giant sized escalator?" "Well, this might be a good time to show off what I can do..." Asonja states, popping his knuckles for a moment. "Be prepared however, I do not normally do this." (I assume Ophelia would be in the castle?)(I think it would be relevant for that, yes. But that is decided by Doomy) (It would make sense, I mean why have a giant robot cat, when you can literally have an actual giant lady instead?) (Exactly. You know, we should rp more together, Jared. You seem to know what you're up to.) (Maybe, I'm a veteran at roleplaying. Maybe Amanda would be in charge of the haunted house? She's an actual witch.) (Gonna have to wait on Doomy for verification) (Come to think about it, Apex could also oversea the aquatic area. So yeah, he could be in the aquatic place, Ophelia in the beanstalk place, and Amanda in the haunted mansion.) (Sounds like a plan. We should wait for Doomy to see what he thinks about this placement. I think it's a good idea.) (Okay, what sections of this have they visited thus far?) (I believe they just got out of the hotel from the outside, and then this beanstalk was there. That's all I gathered. This is the first new location.) (That sounds good to me-DoomyBoy) Axel used his plasma as a rocket boost hovering in the air. "Wait you guys can't fly?" "Well, I was going to think of something else, so could you please be fair for this once?" Asonja asked. "Agreed" Said Alex, still panting A little song played in Asonja's head, though he seemed to be the only one it played for. "Wait a minute, why am I climbing?" Said Alex "I can just Spin Blade Ball up!" Alex Spun past Axel, knocking off balance. "I'll meet you guys on the top k?" Axel said growing impatient. Alex spin dashed past him "You mean I'll meet YOU up there." "Heh you have no Idea!" Axel's fur changed to a purple and blasted off. Asonja was very still, shivering a bit too. "No...nonono...She can't be here...not now..." He muttered to himself. Asher was hesitant to continue onward, worried about Asonja. Nonetheless, he immmediately retreated from him to catch up with Alex and Axel. Alex made it to the top of the stairs and waited for the others. "Man...You'd think that Eggman would have some kind of Boss or something guarding this base" Suddenly, there would be the sound of a loud booming thud heard off in the distance within the castle. (I'm assuming this is my cue.) (Yes it is) "I had to say something" Said Alex as he hid under the rug Axel was suddenly next to Alex. "So you think there'd be a giant in this castle?" '"So,"' taunted the voice in Asonja's head, the music still playing. '"You on the heroes' side then?"' (Actually made this edit many hours ago but it did that thing where it doesn't edit even though no one else edited, oh well ~Trisell) They may hear yet another booming thud, followed by something akin to a loud mechanical clanking noise within the castle's interior once more. With Asonja still outside, he could still hear the tumping, which made him more scared. "F-for now...I wanted to remain neutral but...I guess that's not going to happen..." He shivered in place, turning around from the castle. "I don't want to be here anymore...I just want to go home and not do anything heroic today..." "That's ridicolous Axel, who's ever heard of a castle with a giant in it!" said Alex Suddenly, they would hear a loud and booming femenine like yawn coming from inside. This loud and thunderious, yet tired like sigh appeared to echo through the castle. "of course, i could be wrong..." Said Alex as he hid farther in the rug. "What you're scared? Its just a giant robot Eggman built we can easily smash it." Axel said lossening his arm bandages. "I hope its a giant robot dog or something!" "Umm, what about a giant...fox?" "Why would you want a giant fox?" "No...GIANT FOX" Yelled Alex as he pointed past Axel Suddenly they would see a gigantic Mobian vulpine woman with salmon pink fur with red hair in a black dress with red trimming stomping right towards them, in gigantic pink slippers. Asonja could faintly see what was happening on the lower steps, or at least tried too. But he was currently trying to keep hidden on the steps. "This isn't good...at all..." Asonja turned around, thinking about leaving. '"You could do something non-heroic,"' The voice replied. "...What do you suggest...?" He asked himself, pausing. '"Beat the biggest and become the baddest."' "You mean I have to walk in that castle and face that giant? Nooooo thank you." Asonja puts his hands up, making his way down the giant steps. "I picked a bad day to be alive." '"You don't want the reward that comes with it?"' Alex got way, way farther into the rug. "What reward?" Asonja asked again, out loud. "All I see is my demise." '"Oh, I think you have an idea of what it could be."''' With each step she took the ground would shake and loud booming thuds would be heard as her gigantic rose pink slippers struck the ground.The giantess was also followed by some sort of gigantic robotic feline that would move behind her and follow as she moved. Fortunatly however, she hasn't caught sight of any of them, yet. Category:Free to join Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:DoomyBoy